Battle Scars
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Every soilder has battle scars and he was no different. Noctis/Stella


**Title: Battle Scars  
****Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Possiable OOC  
Author Note: This idea actually came from realizing that one of my favorite anime guys had scars on his chest, most likely from battles and considering Final Fantasy charctars can get scars (Squall, Seifer example) this idea popped into mind. Thanks Alex for betaing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

Stella's fingers gently ran along the ragged scars across Noctis' naked chest.

Personally, she wasn't very surprised to see that his body was covered in wounds from previous battles, especially during the war with her own country.

He had been a soilder on the battlefield just as she had been during that same time, and she had a few scars on her body as well; not necessarily to the same degree as her lover, but enough that a person could tell that she had experienced quite a few battles and survived them.

She gently ran her fingers along another scar, which seemed to be almost a short, faded wound that may have been made by a sword or dagger.

Swords were usually rare among soilders these days, due to the fact that most of them now used guns, which had long distance ability and were a bit easier to use and carry around.

There were still quite a few people who used swords--herself included--even though the weapon Noctis used in his battles was more of a rapier than a sword, and she honestly found the rapier more to her liking. It was lighter, making it a bit easier to use, and enabled her to use her speed in battle which more than once had saved her life.

She felt his fingers gently wrap around her slim, pale wrist, preventing her movements tracing the scar from his shoulder towards the middle of his chest.  
_  
'Another sword',_ she thought to herself, although she had also seen a few bullet wounds on him as well, but none of them seemed to be close enough to cause major damage.

Although cure spells and potions could help with the pain and close up the wound, depending on how large and/or deep the wound was, it would still occassionaly leave a scar.

She raised her violet blue eyes off his chest to his face, and despite the fact that his eyes were closed she knew quite well that he was awake when he gently stopped her from tracing one of his scars.

"Do my scars interest you so much Stella?" he asked softly, and she could see a hint of a smile spreading across his face.

"A bit," she answered, but nonetheless remained in her sitting position, although she did move her hand to her lap. "Did I give you any scars?"

Despite the fact her question seemed curious, he could tell that it brought back some bad memories of when they had faced each other as enemies, and the countless battles they had fought with each other in the previous war five years ago.

The war between their countries was usually a sore subject for them, and because of the war people had started to believe that their marriage was one of political convenience more than anything else, since both countries politically benefitted from it and it had stopped the war.

However, she had to admit that she had started to grow feelings for him before the war ever took place, and Noctis had once mentioned to her about feeling the same way.

"Just one on my arm," he answered and her violet blue eyes trailed back down so they rested on a scar on his arm. The scar was thin but it wasn't very life threatening compared to the wounds on his chest, not that she was trying to kill him back then.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, glancing down at her lap almost as if she were a child being scolded over something.

"Hmm, don't worry about it," Noctis replied, raising a hand to cup her saddened face. "It's in the past. Besides, I'm sure I gave you a scar or two as well."

She nodded, vaguely recalling how she got the scar on her side. She lightly smiled before leaning down to press her lips against his in a soft kiss. "Hmm, you're right. It's all in the past."

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
